The invention relates to a method with accompanying apparatus for the production of a transversely corrugated or serrated interior pipe of a double-walled special gas discharge pipe with high angle selectivity made from silicate materials, preferably for CO.sub.2 lasers with maximal gas discharge with high amplification.
Because of its many advantages, silicate is the preferred material for gas discharge pipes in gas lasers. Due to the high demands, which have to be placed on gas discharge pipes as regards accuracy and selected design, extensive, complicated and thus expensive manufacture and conversion methods have to be employed for the manufacture of silicate materials. Known methods are the injection and catapult methods, the transformation-pressing method as well as the KPC method. The latter even allows for manufacture and design variations, being in the range of one hundredth part millimeters. The rapid and dynamic development of the laser techniques requires special, double-walled gas discharge pipes with high angle selectivity, with a multitude of sharp-edged creases or ribs in the interior wall of the interior pipe, running diagonal to the longitudinal axis of the interior pipe. Such pipes, having the required quality and accuracy, can only be produced by common methods with unjustifiably high expenditures, which has markedly hampered the development of the laser techniques in this area.